Torquemada
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Diez Coronas |location = |inhabitants = |image2 = Image:Rdr_torquemada_map.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is a settlement and a Mexican Army base of operations in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. Background Red Dead Redemption Torquemada is a tiny village, perched atop a tall mesa with a spectacular view of Diez Coronas. The Mexican Army have invaded this settlement and killed all of the rebels. It plays a major role in the Vincente de Santa mission "Empty Promises". After Marston helps Abraham Reyes and his rebels overthrow Colonel Allende's regime, the Mexican Army will no longer spawn in any settlement other than El Matadero and Torquemada, where they will remain on guard. Torquemada has some snakes on the ground between buildings, and by the fence lines during the day. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once cleared for the first time, the player will receive the Pump-action Shotgun. This is also the location of Ramon Alvares, the second missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. The field northwest of the town is the only known location of the Unicorn, and a confirmed location of the Chupacabra. Activities *Five Finger Fillet **In Torquemada, the player must win against all opponents in Five Finger Fillet to obtain a scrap of the Reyes' Rebels Outfit. Multiplayer *In Free Roam, this location is completely empty except for a single dog. A transport marker was originally situated at the entrance, but was subsequently removed in an update to the game. *A Bounty cannot be gained directly in the village itself, but if the player shoots the dog and then quickly rides to the ruins at the corner of the path that leads to Torquemada, then Mexican army will spawn both in the village itself and further down the path. *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC a Stronghold match can be played in this location. Tips *Torquemada is a good place to fall back to when gaining a bounty in Multiplayer. A good plan is to get a bounty in El Matadero, then fall back to Torquemada. It is easy to defend, especially by guarding the mouth of the valley leading to it. *When saving Torquemada in Undead Nightmare, take care when shooting Retchers. Since Torquemada is so cramped there is a good chance of hurting a survivor when killing them since they explode upon death. Trivia *The town's name may refer to Tomás de Torquemada, the brutal Inquisitor General of Spanish Inquisition fame. *The settlement is very similar to the view of the village Walpi, Arizona in 1941 on Ansel Adams' photos. Still currently inhabited by members of the Hopi Native American tribe, Walpi is one of the oldest continuously inhabited places in the United States. *NPCs can easily be pushed off the cliffs here, and no bounty will be gained by walking into them (not pulling the right trigger to push, which will cause an assault charge if against a soldier). Civilians, however, can be shoved off without accumulating a bounty. *The ruins close to the town suggest that a large battle might have taken place here. Glitches *There is sometimes a glitch in Undead Nightmare where upon arriving here there is a shadow and outline of the buildings, but it does not allow the player to "save" the town. *First kill all the people in Torquemada without dying. Next, leave Torquemada and go to about the end of the rubble and wait there for a short amount of time. Then go back and sometimes there will be Snakes, Wolves, Bobcats and Coyotes that can be hunted. Gallery File:Rdr_torquemda_view.jpg|The view of Diez Corona from the tower at Torquemada. rdr_torquemada_basin.jpg File:Rdr_path_torquemada.jpg|An overhead shot of the path to Torquemada. rdr_torquemada_lookout.jpg rdr_torquemada_oblique.jpg Walpi_arizona.jpg|Walpi, Arizona 640px-Rdr tall trees00.jpg|Torquemada with rebels Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Torquemada Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Diez Coronas Category:Settlements